If you can't take it break it
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ce que tu veux, prends-le, et si tu ne peux pas le prendre alors casse-le. [Fairytale AU]


Yo ! Ceci est une histoire écrite pour la Nuit du FoF, mais en décalé, et encore sur le thème Intrus qui va toujours très bien à Vanitas.

Ça a des petits côtés Défi de Septembre, parce que ce truc me reste en tête.

Du coup, les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, et le conte à la culture populaire.

Le titre et le résumé viennent de la chanson Chillin' Like A Villain, de la BO de Descendants 2 : « If you want it, take it, and if you can't take it, break it. »

Bonne lecture !

 _If you can't take it break it_

C'était une nouvelle qui se fêtait en grande pompe, dans le Royaume Enchanté, la naissance de la petite princesse. Cela faisait des années que le peuple attendait une pareille nouvelle, alors quand le crieur de la reine avait fait son apparition sur la place de la capitale, beuglant à qui voulait l'entendre que le trône avait été gratifié d'une héritière durant la nuit précédente, les festivités avaient commencé. Bien vite, des messagers avaient été envoyés à travers le Royaume Enchanté et dans les pays voisins, conviant les seigneurs, reines, rois, empereurs et impératrices à ce qui s'annonçait comme la plus grande fête du siècle.

Un mois après à peine l'annonce de l'heureuse nativité, le château d'Aqua et Terra avait changé de visage, la salle du bal avait été somptueusement décorée et on préparait en cuisines de quoi nourrir le pays pendant une semaine complète. Tous se mettaient à la tâche avec joie, gagnés par l'effervescence collective. Les derniers invités finissaient de se préparer dans les appartements préparés pour eux, et les serviteurs couraient à tout va dans les couloirs, faisant passer des messages, aidant les seigneurs accueillis, veillant à ce que tout soit prêt pour l'heure de la présentation. Quand le soleil eut touché le sommet de la montagne, le paysage commençant doucement à s'assombrir, les lumières de la salle de bal étaient toutes allumées, et les invités tous levés, prêts à faire place à la nouvelle princesse du Royaume Enchanté.

Dès l'entrée de la reine, une rumeur parcourut la salle, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements jaillit, remplissant la salle, faisant pleurer l'enfant dans ses bras. Un silence attentif de la foule se fit pour écouter la voix de la future souveraine, qui pourtant ne disait pas grand-chose de pertinent. Quand la princesse fut calmée, la reine l'installa elle-même dans un berceau richement ornementé au centre d'un piédestal monté pour l'occasion. Les invités, dispersés dans la salle, écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite le discours du couple royal, déjà occupés à découvrir le buffet et les boissons de la cérémonie. Puis, vint l'heure de présenter les hommages au bambin à demi endormi. Les seigneurs avaient apporté avec eux nombre de cadeaux, livres, bijoux somptueux que la princesse ne pourrait pas porter avant ses quinze ans du fait de leur poids supérieur au sien, quelques jeux de belle facture. Les dirigeants d'autres pays en firent autant, à la différence que nombreux offrirent à la jeune fille leur propre enfant, dans l'espoir d'être repérés par le couple royal.

Finalement, ce fut au tour des Enchanteurs du Royaume d'offrir leurs cadeaux à la gamine. Le premier à s'avancer fut Roxas, Enchanteur de l'Est, qui s'approcha du berceau d'un pas las. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait offrir, pour que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment utile. Sortant des replis de son manteau oriental une petite clé bizarrement ornée.

« Xion, Princesse du Royaume Enchantée, Héritière à la Couronne de Rubis, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce monde, et te fais don en ce jour de la combativité dont tu auras besoin durant ta croissance et ton règne. Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Aqua et Terra s'entre-regardèrent, surpris par le don que Roxas avait choisi. Agréablement surpris. Comme ils avaient connu l'Enchanteur, ils l'avaient plutôt imaginé offrir quelque chose comme un charme qui la protégerait des insomnies. Ce fut au tour de Ventus, Enchanteur de l'Ouest, de monter sur le piédestal et de sourire à l'enfant. Même lui n'avait pas eu le droit de la voir avant ce jour-ci, malgré sa proximité avec le couple royal et ses protestations. Il toucha du doigt la petite fille et la vit ouvrir deux perles d'un bleu profond.

« Xion, Princesse du Royaume Enchanté, commença-t-il à son tour, Héritière à la Couronne de Rubis, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce monde. Pour fêter ça, je te propose la bonté et le discernement, qui te permettront de prendre les choix les plus justes pour toi comme pour les autres. »

Sur ce, il souffla sur le front du bambin qui rit, et reçut les sourires d'Aqua et Terra avec un grand soulagement. Il quitta l'estrade et revint avec ses frères Enchanteurs, où Sora lui jeta un regard désespéré en plus d'un coup dans les coudes.

« Mais ! C'est pas juste, moi aussi je voulais lui donner la bonté ! Tu m'as piqué mon idée !

— Ah, zut … Je croyais que tu voudrais offrir la beauté, comme à la naissance de la Première Princesse.

— Arrête de te moquer, à l'époque je trouvais ça utile ! C'était y a au moins mille ans, y a prescription !

— Enchanteur Sora ? »

Rappelé à l'ordre, Sora cherchait à improviser quelque chose, soit trouver rapidement une bonne idée, soit une raison de s'éclipser pour faire un don plus tard à la princesse Xion. Il voulait quelque chose de spécial. Soudain, un bruit immense de vent retentit à l'extérieur du château, et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sous la force de l'air qui pénétra, éteignant les lumières. Sora se sentit soulagé de la distraction, avant de reconnaître derrière la porte des ailes noires, comme calcinées, juste avant qu'elles ne se replient et se déforment dans un tourbillon, laissant place au frère aîné de Sora – enfin, aîné de cinq jours, mais il avait du mal à dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Le Premier Enchanteur était là, son sourire sans joie sur les lèvres, tel qu'il était décrit dans les histoires d'horreur dont on berçait les enfants peu sages.

À la vérité, Vanitas était ridiculement petit, au centre de cette immense porte ouverte, les gens s'étant éloignés par crainte d'être seulement approchés par lui. Il était même minuscule, mais son aura prenait toute la place qu'on voulait bien lui laisser. La reine Aqua, autrefois assise sur son trône, se releva brusquement, imitée par son mari. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Et un sort l'empêcha de parler.

« Je crois que mon invitation s'est perdue en route ? »

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon étrange, serré et d'un tissus qui semblait à la fois rêche et souple, Vanitas s'avança, faisant s'écarter la foule à son passage. Il balaya la foule de ses yeux jaunes comme la lune en colère, constatant avec un sentiment mitigé qu'on le fixait avec crainte. Il n'avait pourtant encore rien fait.

« Eh beh. Quel accueil. »

Vanitas, Premier Mage, Enchanteur du Nord, était sans doute le plus connu de ses frères, et pour les pires raisons. On disait qu'il fricotait avec les Ténèbres, qu'à sa naissance il avait pris toutes les ombres de sa mère, qu'il jouait avec l'espace et le temps et s'affranchissait des règles de la nature.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous, là, à me regarder ? C'est une fête, amusez-vous ! »

Les gens se regroupèrent entre eux, se serrant les uns les autres comme si ça pouvait les protéger d'une quelconque façon. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Vanitas marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, étudiant les regards qu'on lui lançait. Il était un peu moins que satisfait. Un instant, une ombre le recouvrit et il disparut, pour reparaître derrière les musiciens.

« Vous arrêtez de jouer ? C'est l'heure de la pause syndicale ? Sauf que, niqué, les syndicats, ça existe pas encore ! »

Et il éclata d'un rire qui fit grimacer Ventus douloureusement. Il n'aimait pas voir ça, ce malaise chez tous les gens qu'il aimait. Son rire se stoppant brusquement, le Premier Mage ordonna :

« Musique ! »

Les instruments commencèrent à sonner timidement, brisant le silence dans des notes plaintives et agaçantes – et Vanitas était facile à agacer.

« C'est nul ! Silence ! »

Il se téléporta à nouveau, cette fois jusqu'au buffet, provoquant de nombreuses exclamations effrayées tandis que les gens le fuyaient à nouveau. Il se demandait si le voir se servir un verre de mauvais vin coupé à l'eau était terrifiant à ce point. Sans doute, à voir leurs têtes. Il tapota un rythme sur la table, se retourna théâtralement, prêt à dire quelque chose. La voix de Ventus le stoppa dans son élan.

« Vanitas. Arrête ça. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Une créature loufoque apparut à son côté, allant se balader dans la foule, provoquant à nouveau des cris pathétiques. Est-ce que c'était tout ce que ces gens savaient faire ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils faisaient avant qu'il n'arrive, et à la vérité, Vanitas sentait que c'était plutôt son nescient qui commençait à être effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de monde, après tout, à part très loin dans les souvenirs de Vanitas.

« Et pourquoi j'arrêterai ?

— Parce que ça ne servirait à rien. S'il-te-plaît, rentre chez toi.

— Non ! »

Tous les vitraux de la salle se brisèrent d'un coup, les plats volèrent pour s'écraser contre les murs. Tidus, cuisinier de son état, regarda le gâchis avec un œil un peu plus qu'attristé. Un enfant commença à pleurer, et Reno était même surpris que son frère se soit retenu si longtemps. Il le serra contre lui quand le Mage se tourna vers eux, les regardant avec furie.

« Faites-le taire. »

Reno essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Axel ne s'arrêtait pas. Ce fut Roxas qui apparut près de l'enfant, posa une main sur son épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Eh, c'est rien. C'est un secret, tu le dis pas, mais en fait, Vanitas il est nul. Tu tiens ta langue, hein ? »

Le petit regarda l'Enchanteur de l'Ouest avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis à nouveau Vanitas. Il ne pleurait plus, mais contemplait le Premier Mage avec quelque chose que le brun reconnut tout de suite. Sous ses faux airs d'ange, Roxas venait de planter une graine de mépris.

« Si tu crois que –

— Ne fais pas ça. »

Ventus venait d'arriver à sa hauteur, et la main qu'il posa sur son épaule fut rejetée aussi sec.

« Sora, tu dis pas bonjour à ton grand frère ?

— Je t'en prie …

— Oh, toi, ta gueule. »

Ventus inspira profondément, essaya sans succès d'accrocher le regard de Vanitas qui s'était fixé sur le châtain. Sora était le deuxième né, pourtant il était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec la présence de Vanitas. Ils avaient passé une année entière seule tous les deux avant que les deux derniers ne naissent à deux jours d'intervalle, et ça avait suffi à traumatiser le châtain. Ventus pencha la tête pour se placer dans le champ de vision de son grand frère, le priant du regard de se retirer. Plus de créatures naquirent autour de Vanitas, qui serra les dents.

« Soit. Toute façon cette fête est trop naze et vous, vous êtes tous trop nazes. »

Même si personne ici n'avait jamais entendu le mot « naze » à l'exception des Ensorceleurs, ils surent tous que c'était plutôt une insulte.

« Mais nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer la venue au monde de cette chère petite princesse, n'est-ce pas ? En tant qu'Ensorceleur du Royaume, je lui dois un don, n'est-ce pas ? »

La reine, toujours muette, se planta devant le berceau, mais affaiblie comme elle était, Vanitas l'écarta facilement. Ce fut Terra qui s'avança ensuite, provoquant le sourire sinueux du Premier Mage. Une ombre de ténèbres pures se dressa devant le roi, lui reflétant sa propre noirceur, et il recula, mortifié, tandis que les Enchanteurs s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

« Stop !, les arrêta-t-il. Je fais valoir mon droit de Don, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher. Déjà, parce que c'est pas correct, ensuite parce que notre Créateur vous punira, et surtout parce que sinon j' vous tue. »

Aqua et Terra regardaient les Ensorceleurs, sidérés. Ils n'avaient jamais eu vent de cette histoire auparavant, mais les faces dépitées des Mages les renseigna sur la véracité du propos. C'est ainsi que Vanitas put se pencher sur le berceau sans qu'on lui oppose la moindre résistance, les soldats ayant pour ordre de ne pas s'attaquer à un magicien. Aqua et Terra avaient l'intelligence de ne pas envoyer leur armée à la mort – ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de tous les souverains avant eux.

« Coucou, toi, ronronna-t-il face au bambin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour ton anniversaire, hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà ? Tu as la richesse, tu auras la beauté, une éducation, je suis sûr que cet abruti de Ventus t'a donné la gentillesse et tu as déjà tellement, tellement, tellement d'amour que c'en est révoltant. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas, dis ? »

Le brun s'arrêta au milieu de sa tirade, déglutissant. Il s'éloigna un instant du berceau, tira de sa main un petit objet qui semblait être fait de papier, mais qui s'ouvrait, et dont il sortit un objet plus minuscule encore, en forme de cylindre. Tous l'observaient curieusement, l'étrangeté surpassant la terreur qui suscitait Vanitas. Une flamme sortit d'un de ses doigts, qu'il porta au bout de l'objet entre ses lèvres. Alors il inspira, se pencha encore sur le berceau et y souffla une fumée qui fit se demander à la foule s'il n'allait pas tuer l'enfant. Mais non, Vanitas ne ferait pas ça – ce serait bien trop simple, trop gentil. Non, il avait prévu autre chose.

« Xion, princesse blablabla héritière nanana, tout ça tout ça, je te fais le don d'une mort sans douleur. Pour les autres. Quand tu franchiras le seuil de ta quinzième année, tu te couperas au bras sur une ronce, et tout le monde commencera à t'oublier. Durant une révolution complète du soleil, tu verras ta famille, tes amis et ton peuple oublier ton nom. Les chiens ne reconnaîtront plus ton odeur, cette fête sera éradiquée des mémoires, et finalement, quand tu auras été effacée de tous les esprits humains et animaux, tu mourras de chagrin, seule et sans attrister personne. »

Après avoir prononcé sa dernière parole, Vanitas se redressa vivement, sourit d'un air fier et lança au bébé avec une nouvelle salve de fumée.

« Voilà-voilà, bonne vie à toi ! »

Mais comme il descendait du piédestal, il vit Sora prendre sa place, et caresser le front du bébé d'un air déterminé.

« Xion. Princesse héritière de mon Royaume, le Royaume Enchanté, future Protectrice du Peuple, je te fais aujourd'hui don de la chance et de l'optimisme. Tu apprendras que rien n'est joué d'avance et sauras trouver toujours le côté le plus brillant, la percée de lumière dans les Ténèbres. »

Suite à ça, le châtain regarda son frère dans les yeux, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis au moins cent ans.

« Pf, ricana Vanitas. Peu m'importe. Il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce. »

Et puis, faisant volte-face, Vanitas fut rejoint par ses créatures qui réintégrèrent son corps avant qu'il n'étende les bras, et les invités les virent s'allonger, s'allonger jusqu'à dépasser l'envergure de la porte, pareils à de longs os noirs qui bientôt devinrent des ailes, et le dragon fila hors du château, créant un large coup de vent semblable à celui qui avait accompagné son entrée. Quand il fut parti définitivement, la reine récupéra sa fille, les bras tremblants. Elle essayait au mieux de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas alarmer le bébé, si inconscient dans ses bras de l'agitation qui troublait sa mère. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si impuissante, incapable pourtant qu'elle était d'accuser les Ensorceleurs à sa place. Son cri resta à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, caché, et pourtant en entendant le silence d'Aqua qui se mêlait à celui de Vanitas, Ventus sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

.

.

Vous avez pensé quoi ? Review ? À très vite !


End file.
